comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mirror Master
Origine Il secondo maestro specchio era scozzese, Evan McCulloch. Abbandonato dai suoi genitori quando era solo un bambino, Evan è cresciuta in un orfanotrofio. Mentre presso l'orfanotrofio quando aveva circa 8 anni, Evan è stata quasi violentata da un ragazzo più grande di nome Georgie. Evan autodifesa fracassato Georgie in testa con una pietra poi lo annegare in un torrente. Questa era la prima volta che Evan ha ucciso, ma non sarebbe stata l'ultima. McCulloch avrebbe lasciato l'orfanotrofio. Ha fatto il suo modo di Glasgow, ha avuto un paio di on e off di posti di lavoro, nessuno di loro ha tenuto ed Evan infine si rivolse a una vita di crimine, una vita che era molto bravo. Evan McCulloch aveva un modo di appena scomparire. Evan sarebbe poi prendere una missione di assassinio per un cliente e finiscono per sparare il proprio padre senza rendersene conto. McCulloch ha ucciso l'uomo che lo ha assunto solo per la pace della mente. Ha poi progettato per cercare di sistemare le cose con sua madre. Con il tempo ha avuto modo di lei si era già tolta la vita. Ha trovato un biglietto accanto a lei che ha detto che non poteva vivere senza di lei marito. Evan McCulloch era tutto pronto a trasformare se stesso in quando la sua vita da criminale lo raggiunse. Zio Sam è venuto a bussare alla sua porta. Con sua sorpresa che non volevano arrestarlo, gli piaceva il suo lavoro ed erano disposti a dargli l' originale master Specchio armi s 'e costume. McCulloch aveva trovato la sua vocazione e specchio Master II è nato. Specchio Master II rapidamente si è stancato dei suoi nuovi capi intrappolarli in un mondo specchio, ed è diventato un vero e proprio super-villain. Tuttavia, prima di incontrare il Flash, Evan ha combattuto un altro supereroe, Animal Man . Tuttavia, McCulloch successivamente aiutato amici per ottenere vendetta per la morte della sua famiglia. Successivamente, ha incontrato Weather Wizard , che lo ha convinto a unirsi alla Rogues . Creazione Specchio Maestro è stato creato da Grant Morrison e Charles Truog . La sua prima apparizione fu in Animal Man # 8. Evolution Personaggio Uno dei cattivi più coerenti per vari eroi, egli mantiene la stessa mancanza di empatia come ha fatto il suo predecessore. Maggiore Story Arcs Evan Mculloch, il secondo master specchio Specchio Maestro e Capitano Fredda sono stati sia data una proposizione da fratello Grimm per sbarazzarsi di Flash. Erano di portarlo in una dimensione specchio, ma ha finito per essere letto incrociate e rimasto bloccato con ( Wally West ). Quando Mcculloch incontrato con loro, Si è scoperto che accidentalmente trasformato un poliziotto dentro e fuori. Hanno dovuto ricostruire la sua pistola a fuggire, così essi hanno collaborato e ha ceduto al Museo di Green Lantern. Lì, uno specchio appartenente a Samuel Cudder è stato usato per fissare specchio pistola di Evan. Plunder con loro. Hanno viaggiato con la Flash per Eastwind, e ha cercato di aiutarlo in modo da poter uscire da lì. Una volta libero, hanno ancora una volta acceso il flash, colpendolo con una palla di neve, e in fuga. Il capitano freddo colpisce in proprio, mentre Specchio Maestro unisce Fabbro Rogues 's. C'è ancora qualche tensione con Plunder, a causa di tentato omicidio di Plunder di lui nel mondo dello specchio. Quando Rogues del fabbro sciogliere, Specchio Maestro si unisce con Rogues del Capitano a freddo, che comprende Meteo Wizard e Trickster II . Cocaina dipendenza Mirror Master è scoperto dal capitano fredda, che lo picchia e lo fa uscire. Crisi d'identità Durante la crisi di identità, specchio Master è visto giocare una partita a rischio, insieme a Merlyn , Deadshot , e altri mercenari. Parlano, e cadere i suggerimenti su eventi futuri. Egli è poi contratta da una rinnovata Dr. Arthur luce per combattere Black Lightning e l'originale Green Arrow in un ospedale. La battaglia ha seguito nelle strade sottostanti, e specchio Maestro ha mostrato che era più intelligente di suo partner, Killer gelo . Combattere Green Arrow, ha giocattoli con Oliver, ma Oliver dimostra di essere più distrazione e riesce ad ottenere aiuto da Black Lightning. Oliver Queen confessato che il Maestro Specchio da sola avrebbe potuto facilmente spazzato via tutti e due fuori, se avesse voluto. Dopo avere ottenuto risposte, viene rivelato che Egli non è mai stato destinato a vincere la battaglia, ma è stato effettivamente istituito per distrarre Oliver Queen, e più tardi, a duello Merlyn. War Rogue Specchio Maestro recupera una vecchia tartaruga al capitano freddo, per quello che sembra essere un piano più grande. Egli, insieme con gli altri Rogues, tempesta Virginia quartier generale dell'FBI in cerca di cadavere Digger Harkness ', che è stata presa da James Jesse. Specchio Maestro combatte con i Rogues non riformato durante la guerra Rogue e aiuta Rogues portando Dr. Alchimia e Gorilla Grodd e, in seguito, fornisce specchi per loro di fuggire. Si unisce Alexander Luthor 's Secret Society con il resto dei Rogues. Specchio Master è uno dei Rogues responsabili della morte di Bart Allen . Per questo, ha spedito sul pianeta salvezza . Maestro Specchio insieme agli altri Rogues fuga pianeta salvezza e tornare a Keystone Città e raggruppa con il Trickster. Salvation Run Dopo aver ucciso Bart Allen accidentalmente, Mculloch e gli altri ladri vengono trasportati via tubo del braccio di un altro pianeta, dal Squad Suicide. Sono stati i primi ad arrivare a questa nuova punizione, e erano sopravvissuti per quattro settimane prima della seconda ondata, cattivi che hanno attaccato Dinah Lance, e di nozze Oliver Queen, sono arrivati. Avendo a convincere questi nuovi cattivi di seconda categoria, sono mancato di rispetto da parte del Joker, e dimostrare se stessi quando Trave è preso sottoterra da una creatura di sabbia. Più tardi, quando Lex Luthor e Joker dividere il gruppo, lati Mculloch con Lex Luthor e viene messa in guardia, insieme a Heatwave. Egli è il primo a individuare gli aggressori da Joker, ed è tra di loro la lotta. Quando Apokolips inizia a inviare la di truppe a massacrare i cattivi, combatte contro feircely Parademons e innumerevoli altri terrori, prima di tornare sulla Terra. Final Crisis and Beyond Specchio Maestro aiuta Libra con una missione, collaborando con il dottor Luce , tirando fuori i Teen Titans, dopo di che, Lui e gli altri Rogues lasciano Libra. Al ritorno alla propria base, trovano Axel Walker era stato attivo in proprio, e funzionante con un nuovo equipaggio. I ladri fanno il lavoro a corto di loro, e specchio Maestro dispone dei corpi in uno dei suoi specchi. Quando il capitano Freddo decide di chiudere e andare in pensione, Mculloch sembra di essere a bordo con lui. Dopo aver visto una trasmissione, comunque, di fuga di inerzia, i ladri decidono di fare un'ultima missione: uccidere inerzia. I ladri entrano in un negozio di Gambi, un uomo che personalizza le tute speciali per i Rogues, consentendo loro di sopportare la propria pena e altro ancora. Trovano un costume dorato Glider che ardeva, e Gambi picchiati e legati ad uno specchio gigante. Gambi riesce a sussurrare "Rogues", prima di svenire. Mirror Man, una controparte a specchio Maestro, contatta i Rogues originali attraverso il proprio bicchiere di Mculloch. Penguin aveva fornito Mirror Man con la propria tecnologia di Mculloch, e specchio Maestro non prendere gentilmente. Tracciamento della rifrazione di nuovo esso è fonte, Specchio Maestro teletrasporta i Rogues al nuovo Rouges, e una battaglia ne consegue. Specchio Maestro acceca Mirror Man facilmente, e aiuta Axel Mister Magic controparte di Abra Kadabra. Specchio Maestro ritrova il padre del capitano fredda, e aspetta fuori finché foglie capitano freddo. Poi li arriva a Science Laboratory del fratello di Mark Mardon. Utilizzando una macchina lì che è stato fatto dal Top, trovano nei pressi generale in cui inerzia è la formazione con lo zoom. Specchio Maestro quindi controlla ogni riflessione intorno fino a quando non li trova. Rendere i due velocisti, i Rogues mordere più di quanto potessero masticare quando Zoom dimostra troppo. Pied Piper arriva, e mette fine alla loro battaglia, però. Dice Mculloch che lo doveva per inquadrare Hartley per la morte della sua famiglia. Evan fa un commento sprezzante sulla sessualità di Hartley. Libra poi arriva tenta di costringerli ad unirsi alla sua società, con il figlio di Mark Mardon. Specchio Maestro aiuta a uccidere inerzia. Blackest Night Durante Blackest Night è entrato l'altro Rouges vivere nel loro viaggio a Iron Heights prigione. Una volta arrivati è stato affrontato da Sam Scudder, l'originale Specchio Maestro. McCulloch è stato in grado di combattere diversi cloni di Scudder, ma alla fine ha ottenuto tirato nel Mondo Specchio dove è stato schernito da Scudder per "scappare a wonderland". Alla fine è stato salvato da Capitan Freddo e fuggì con il resto del Rouges vita dopo che il capitano fredda ha usato la sua Grenade freddo a trasformare il carcere in un iceberg. La Dastardly Death of Rogues Specchio Maestro ancora una volta a lavorare con i Rogues contro Barry e le Renegades . Dice che lo specchio di Scudder che Rogues dovrebbero aveva rotto nel caso in cui viene restituito è una prigione lento che distruggerà Barry lentamente. Flashpoint Specchio Master è uno dei Rogues del Cittadino freddo. Citizen freddo ha tentato di ucciderlo, ma non è riuscito ... invece, Specchio Maestro rimase intrappolata nel regno specchio che una volta padroneggiato. Se ha lasciato il mondo dello specchio sarebbe morto, e chiunque portato nel mondo specchio avrebbe anche perire. Volendo vendicarsi, Specchio Maestro inventa un piano per i ladri per abbattere Citizen freddo per bene. Scheda Tecnica Nome Evan McCulloch Origine Dc Genere Uomo Classificazione Supercrimianale, Membro dei Rogue Età 35 anni Poteri Forza, resistenza, velocità e agilità al picco umano, le sue armi gli permettono di creare illusioni ed effetti ipnotici in grande varietà, con la sua pistola a specchio può generare laser ad alta potenza, le sue armi gli permettono di manipolare la realtà in maniera limitata e di accedere a un altra dimensione nota come Mondo Specchio,duplicazione( può creare dei duplicati di sè che possono attaccare in numero tale che una volta ha riempito una città, capacità di viaggiare in altre dimensioni tramite gli specchi, capacità di intrappolare i nemici dentro il mondo degli specchi o di trasformali in lastre di vetro che se rotte causano la morte della persona,capacità di ipnotizzare le persone, capacità di richiamare dei duplicati alternativi dei suoi avversari che possiedono gli stessi poteri e sono sotto il controllo del Master Debolezza E' umano Capacità Distruttiva Edificio/ Con la giusta preparazione città Raggio d'azione Multidimensionale 'Velocità Picco umana Durabilità Picco umana Forza di Sollevamento Al picco umano Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard Il suo costume e i suoi gadget Intelligenza Abbastanza intelligente da saper sfruttare al meglio i suoi poteri Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari